My Brother's Fiancé
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: When Soul's brother dies and his last wish that Soul would watch over his fiancé what will happen when Soul falls in love with the mourning woman.
1. Chapter 1

Soul POV

I sit here awkwardly with my brother's fiancé waiting to see him. My brother has an aneurism in his brain doctors can't help not that our parents are willing pay for the surgery so any day could be his last but that's not why he's here. We crash when he was taking me home. My brother doesn't deserve this Wes never did anything wrong. I should be in his place it's my fault he's in this mess. I got stranded after my bike ran out of fuel he came and got we started talking about life. he got distracted and missed the turn. Somehow the truck landed sideways on the driver side the window shattered from the impact cut his face bad the cuts weren't big but they were deep. the worst I got were some minor cuts and scrapes.

I fell my brother's fiancé move closer to me "Why did he have to get hurt?"

I can only shrug "I don't know Maka."

A nurse appears before us "Mister Evans Miss Albarn you can see him now first room on the right."

I walk with Maka for some reason clinging to my side to my brother's room shocked at what I see when we get there. his cover in bandages or what I can see of his arm is larger ones cover his face he has tubes in his nose help him breath the shine that was once in my brother's eyes has vanished there's a voice in the back of my mind telling me this will be the last I see of my brother. Maka detaches herself from me and runs to him hugging him as if he'd float away.

he fakes a laugh to hide his pain "Maka easy." she loosen her death grip on him "Maka are you okay?" she nods it doesn't take a mind reader to know she's not.

I scoff as I walkover and sit in the chair by the bed "You should be worrying about yourself you're the one covered in bandages with tubes in his nose."

Maka glares at me "If he didn't have to come and get you he wouldn't be here!"

Wes speak surprising both of us "Maka Soul's gonna make sure you get home okay I want you to stay with him for awhile I don't think I'm going to make it through this."

Maka nods slowly "I'll being waiting in the outside."

When Maka was out of ear shot Wes turned to me "Please keep her safe Soul give her anything I would please keep her happy." at those words the heart monitor flat lined and I knew the world had lost a good man.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul POV

Maka was quite the entire way home I had planned to just leave her at her place she wants nothing to do with me I knew that much. I arrive at her house that she shared with Wes I parked and get out of the car leaving the keys in the driver seat. I don't look back as I walk away I feel Maka grab me before I even get off the driveway.

"Where are you going?"

I scoff "You want nothing to do with me so I'm gonna leave you alone."

She sighed deeply "He doesn't want me to stay with you just to help me grieve he wanted me to stay with you because he told how you get when you're depressed."

I can only laugh "How do I get when I'm depressed?"

She grabbed wrist and pull up my sleeve "He told me about these he also told me that you've tried to kill yourself multiply times."

I jerk my wrist free "So what if I have its not any one cares."

I flinch slightly as her had as her hand met my face leaving a slight burning feeling there "Does it feel good to lie to yourself to push people away."

I growled "So what if I am it's not like you care?"

I got slap again "I want to care about you but you're distant from everyone."

I turned a tried to walk away from her "The ties to you are gone you have no need to be around me."

Maka grabbed m hand "I want to help you I don't you to hurt yourself again."

I slid my hand from her's "I don't need help from anyone especial not my dead brother's fiancé."

Maka grabbed my arm again "Does denial make you feel like your problems aren't there?"

I refuse to look at her "Just because I ignore them doesn't mean they're not there I just hide them from everyone else."

For unknown reason she smiled "Good now you wait here and I'll go pack."

I thought for a moment _"What just happened?"_

I few moments later Maka came back and put her bag in the back seat "Are you coming?"

I let up a deep sigh and walked over as she got in the passenger side. I got in the driver side and drove to my apartment. I know Wes means well but why is Maka being like this? Maybe she really did care.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul's POV

I've been living with Maka for about a week and let me tell you it was a weird one. She's been acting weird. She's started getting awkwardly cuddly after the first day. Around the third day I found her curled into my side when I woke up if that's not weird she was wearing my shirt. But for some reason a part found it adorable.

Maka appeared in the door just as I started putting on my shirt "Soul your mother called the funeral's in a few days" she was flustered

A grab my pants from the floor "Maka why are you so flustered." she stuttered out a word "what I couldn't hear you?"

She turns redder as she stutters "Abs." and rushes from my line of sight.

I smirk working out with Black Star has its advantages I guess. The look on her face was adorable. I smack my forehead and hard as I can. I shouldn't think like that about her like that she was supposed to marry my brother. I plopped back down on my bed.

And I bashed my head on the head board "Soul of a bitch."

Maka came in and sat next to me "Soul are you okay?"

I growled through clenched teeth "I just rattle my brain but I'm fine." she grabbed my head "What are you doing."

Her voice was calm "I checking to see if you have a bruise." she brushes my hair back and let out a gasp "Come put on your shoes we need to get you to the hospital."

I does as I commanded not know why "Not to be rude but why?"

I watch as she grabs a hand towel from the bath room and toss it at me "Because you're bleeding and I don't know what else is wrong hold that towel to your head."

I can only nod as she grabs her keys and purse and ushers me out and off we go. The drive was quite I could see she was tense for some reason I don't know why. The waiting room was full and people kept saying we made a cute couple, I having a rattle brain don't understand what their saying Maka on the hand doesn't bother to correct them. When I finally realized what they were saying why did a part of me enjoying hearing that?

We're called back and I sit still holding the towel to my head. I remind you that I've been holding this to my head since before we left the apartment and the blood as must likely dried and glued it to my hair.

I hear the door open and freeze not this stitch up freak. His name is Dr. Franken Stein no relation to the guy from the book. What freaks me out about him you ask? Well I'll tell you we've had some run ins in the past he always makes jokes about dissecting me at least I hope they're jokes. He'd told me once he's a former military doctor when I ask why he told he just shrugged.

He walked toward me his face blank of any emotion "So what brought you here today?"

Maka ripped the towel from my head and I do mean ripped. Well isn't stuck anymore.

Maka frowned "He split his head open."

Stein walk so that he was behind me and start flicking off some of the dried blood " It's not too deep but it will takes some stitches be still now in need to clean the wound."

I hear him walk to the cabinet in the corn and start shifting through it and walk back.

Stein let out a deep sigh "I my condolences Maka about your loss." I knew he was grinning "So why were you the one that brought Soul in were you close to him when this happened?"

Maka nodded "I leaving with Soul for awhile uncle and I was in the other room when he fell."

I winced as he dug the needle in before pulling it through "They do say company can help the grieving process but tell whose idea was that you would stay with Soul?"

You looked like she was about to cry "Wes told me to stay with Soul before he died he told he knew he wasn't going to make it."

Stein pulled the last stitch through "He wanted to make sure you had some kind of support someone to lean on when things got tuff not just you Maka this was also to help Soul was you most likely figured out before hand as you may have noticed from your encounters with their parents their not the nicest people. You may not like hearing this but you and maybe a few other friends are all soul has."

Maka's frown perked up a bit "They don't care much for me either." she went crossed eyed in thought "How'd you know about Soul's parents."

I close my eyes don't tell her the truth don't tell her the truth.

Stein snipped the string "Let's just say I've work here a long time and Soul's been here with his grandmother from time to time with injuries from accidents that weren't really accidents."

I see by the look in her eye that she did the math because the mad doctor mad obvious.

Maka glared at Stein "Are you telling me Soul was abused?"

Stein shrugged "Not in those word because that would break doctor patient confidentiality."

Maka glared harder "You knew and did nothing."

Stein sighed "I'm a doctor not a cop Maka there was nothing I could do the damage is done."

I stood from the bed and walked toward the door "I don't mean to interrupt the battle of wits but I'd like to go home."

After that the drive home was quite I was great that Maka didn't know what to say because honestly I don't want to talk about it. When we pulled in a climb to steps after noticing we left the door unlock that god nothing was gone. I waited for her in the door as she was still frowning when she came in.

I spoke hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way "Go change we're go back to bed."

Her face went from sad to confuse "We?"

I nodded making my way toward my room "I know you nap when your depress and I just wanna sleep some more and one way or nothing your most likely go to end up in my bed anyway."

she makes a sound between a sigh and a huff and trots off to her room. I just gotten under the blanket when she came in back in my shirt. I lift the blanket from her and she gets as close as humanly possible with being on top of me. her arms wrap around my waist as her face his buried in my side. She was crying that much I knew what I wanted to know was why so I could make it better. But since I don't know what's wrong I'll wait she'll tell me when she's ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka's POV

Soul been odd lately I can't seem to understand why. Then I remember that they're burring Wes today. Soul told he wasn't going but he didn't tell me why. I know they were on good terms why wouldn't he go? Soul has actually started cuddling with me for some reason he would wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer. Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining but I can't help but wonder why? The first night I spent in his bed I had a nightmare I don't remember anything else about it and being close to Soul help me get back to sleep.

My friends think since I'm spending some much time with Soul that I'm started dating him after Wes dies that is not the trust. Not all of my friends think that way just Liz but honestly what does she know she's just with the major's son because he's rich. I'm kidding I see there's love in their relationship but to naked eye it's not easy to see. Patti she doesn't think about much of anything is she isn't talking about giraffes she's talking about her "good friend" Chrona. Cass had told me and I quote "As long as he gets me off that I shouldn't care what others think." eloquent isn't she? Tsubaki was more sympathetic or she was enough to wait until the others were gone before she asked if Soul was good in bed. How the hell should I know I don't even know if Wes was?

I open the door to Tsubaki's apartment secretly hoping that blue hair monkey isn't here "I hope Tsubaki can explain why Soul's being like this."

The door opened slowly and slowly and there stood Tsubaki slightly confused "Maka what are you doing here the funeral is today?" 

I walk past her in to the living room "I need to talk to you about Soul."

A weird smile crossed her face "So was he good?"

I feel my face heat up thanks for that fantasy Tsubaki "No not about that I thought you could help me understand what it is that's wrong with him.

Tsubaki sat on the couch with a deep sigh a frown on her lips "He was there when Wes died and when Wes got hurt. Isn't it obvious he feels guilty? Maka how can you not know he actually saw his brother die that is traumatic."

I hung my head "I'm sorry for bringing up those memory for you Tsubaki but thank you for the help."

I say my far wells and leave to return to Soul's apartment hoping he's awake now. I had left to visit Tsubaki close to noon and he still hadn't gotten out of bed yet. When I came back the apartment was dark my head turned to the sound of a pop tab being open. Soul sat on the couch hunch forward a beer can in his hand. One of the many things Wes had told me before I met Soul was he was at the time he was a recovering alcoholic and that was a year and a half ago he'd been sober since I'd met him.

I walked over standing in front of him "Soul why do you have that?"

He turned his face away from me "Why do you care you aren't my wife."

That stung for some reason "I don't have to be your wife to care about you Soul. You're a recovered alcoholic Soul you've been sober for a year and a half why start now?"

He turned to face me his sorrow filled face masked by false hatred "You mourn your way I'll mourn mine."

I see nine more cans and kick them in the direction of the kitchen "Go get ready I'm not leaving you here alone."

He grumbles and stands walking toward his room. I sigh as I start empty the can into the sink. Soul comes back wearing black dress pants a black dress shirt and black shoes a red tie over his shoulder.

I finish the last can and walk over to tie his tie "Do you even know how to tie a tie?"

He shrugs "Never really wore one figure never had a good enough reason what's a better reason than my brother's funeral?"

I hug him at that statement "I can leave after we get back if you want."

I didn't see his face as his arms wrapped around me like he didn't want me to go "We'll see how this goes."

When we arrived almost every seat was taken there were a two or three women I didn't recognize from any member of Soul's family.

Soul spoke noticing my confusion "Ex girlfriends those are the one he got on good terms with."

I turned to him "How many Exs does he have?"

Soul shrugged "in total close to ten but he'd been dating since he was fifteen dew lasted more than a week."

I move away from Soul as his parents approach his father's voice his a growl "You have some nerve showing your face here."

Soul glared "I did kill him it was a accident so don't blame me."

His father turns "You are no longer my son."

As his father leaves I barely hear Soul mutter "I never was."

I can fell Soul he was tenser than an over wound spring. I didn't looking up from my hands but I didn't know every so often at least of person was glaring at Soul. We stand to leave and as we walk out I thought I heard one Wes's exs whisper whore as we walked past. Soul says nothing I walk into the kitchen to make lunch it's the least I could do to thank him for going with me. I watch from the kitchen window as Soul leaves boxes under his arms several more times before lunch is done.

He sits across from me his face blank "We can leave after lunch."

I stopped fork halfway to my mouth "We?"

Soul nodded "Yes we like you said you can't leave me alone and believe it or not I've grown used to having you at the other side of my bed."

I rose a brow "why can't I just bring my other things here?"

He sighed deeply "A few days from now I'm being evicted I had enough to afford an extra two weeks but after that I thought I'd most likely be homeless."

I smiled "Wes would have wanted you to stay with us."

He nodded "I thought that to and we'll have some extra money since the house was an early wedding present from my parents."

I smiled "we can go when you're ready." he nods.

We pull into what would become are home. he helps me pack away Wes's personal items into boxes and donates them neither of us wanting to look at them. As he was doing this I put Soul's things away where Wes's once were.

Soul comes back and plops on the couch when I looked closer I notice he was silently crying.

I sit next to him resting his head on my shoulder and just sit there letting him cry. This is good for him he needs to let it out.

His arms wrap around me his voice weak "Promise me Maka, promise me you won't abandon me like they did."

I return his hug "I won't Soul I never will."


	5. Chapter 5

Soul's POV.

Maka went out with her friends and she hasn't come back yet. Why am I freaking out there's nothing between us? What if she met someone and doesn't come home tonight? What if she starts dating the guy and kicks me out? Why am I worried she wouldn't do that she's my friend and I have to keep it that way.

My Lust spoke "You want to be more with her don't you."

My conscience spoke "But he doesn't want to betray his brother's trust."

My lust laughed "Bro dead she free game go on go get her we know you wanna make her scream your name all night wrong."

I nod at this "He's not wrong."

My Conscience gasped "I'm ashamed of you."

My lust smiled "I'm so proud of you who's getting laid tonight."

I paused "I not too sure about that, only if she wants to."

My conscience smiled "At least he's showing some restraint."

After that I fell asleep on the chair I was in.

I woke to the sound of the door opening and let out a deep yawn. I watched as the door opened surprised at what I saw. Maka came in and stumbled slightly as she entered I got up to help her but she stopped me.

There was a giggle in her voice "Soul I'm fine I just tripped." she took another step and fell on her face.

I laugh to myself as I go to pick her up "So how was your night?"

She smiled and moved deeper into my arms "It was fun Cass tazed a guy."

I smiled "Really what was he doing?"

She laughed as I carried her up the stairs "He wouldn't stop flirting with me."

I nodded walking toward the bedroom "And what'd tell him."

She smiled "I told him I had I guy at home waiting for me but he didn't stop."

I push the door open with my hip "Really did you tell him that the guy waiting is your friend?"

She shakes her head "No because he's not."

Her arms circle my neck as her lips touch mine the kiss is soft yet passionate there's no want just pure need. I respond as I move her to the bed as my hands move to her hips. She takes the bottom of her shirt in her hands and tosses it to the far side of the room and undoes my belt. From there my mind went hazy.

When I woke up the next day it felt like a weight had been lifted I felt at ease. I look down and see Maka sleep at her normal place at my side her head on my chest.

Maka up rubbing her forehead "God why do I keep drinking." she looked down "Oh god why am I naked?"

I pulled the blanket up to cover her "Maka do you remember anything from last night?"

She looked up in thought "let's see we didn't."

I nodded "We did Maka." she glared at me "In my defense you kissed me first."

She grabbed me by my shoulders my eyes moved to her chest "Soul look me in the eye."

My eyes moved to hers "Sorry." I sighed "Does the thought of knowing you had sex with me bother you?"

She shakes me "Soul it doesn't bother me I enjoyed it but ,Soul I'm not on birth control and I know for sure we didn't use a condom."

I hug her and she buries her face in my shoulder "If you do get pregnant will work it out Maka but you have to promise me something."

She looks at me "What?"

I smile "If you don't get pregnant and you ever need anything like that you'll come to me and I'll come to you if I have those needs, Okay?"

She smiled "What does this tell you?" her arms circle my neck as she kisses me there's nothing but love in this kiss.

I smiled and rest my forehead against hers "That's a yes." she nods with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Soul's POV

I had never been so relieved Maka is pregnant that was one of the great things I have ever heard. Maka had kissed me she was so happy. The relief had died off after a week. Being tired of just sitting around the house I applied for a job at a record store close by. It was within walking distance so Maka could get to the book store across town where she worked. The day came when Maka came back with a stack of books under her arm when she set them down I instantly snatch them up. They seemed like ordinary Mangas but when I flipped through I realized they were hentai and dropped the one I was flipping through and plunged my nose with a tissue. Why the hell was Maka reading hentai?

Maka came back changed into an outfit she often lounged around in and glared at me "Soul what the hell why are you messing with my books."

I glared back "Why are you reading hentai."

She looked at the ground a blush on her cheeks as she stuttered "I don't have tell you why I do something."

I stood and she backed away from me until she hit a wall "You might as well tell me Maka before I make you."

I saw her tense up "No?" she said it like she was asking a question.

I bent down and whispered in her ear "just tell me you're making this harder than this has to be."

She looked up at me her face was uncertain "Promise me you won't laugh."

I kissed her cheek as I lifted my head to face her "Promise."

She looked me in the eye "I reading them to get ideas." she frowned "I thought if we tried some new things every once and a while you wouldn't get bored with me."

I cup her cheek "Maka do you think I'm just here because I can I sex with you?" she nods slowly "Well I'm not I'm here because you're my friend having you as a lover is a bonus how could I ever get bored of you?"

She frowned "What if you find someone better looking?"

I set my forehead to hers "I don't care about any of that I need someone I know that won't just up and leave when I do wrong. Someone that will discipline me when I do something I shouldn't." I smiled noticing she was blushing and took her chin in my hand "Maka have you ever looked in a mirror? Sure you're not what most would call sexy but you do things that make you cute and believe it or not I value that over being sexy you feel better?"

She hugs me and nods into my shoulder and I scoop her up and go up stairs it's late we've both had a hard day a nap would do us good.


	7. Chapter 7

Soul's POV

I stand in front of Wes's tomb stone head bowed ignoring the rain "I know you wanted me to protect Maka but she's protect me to she stopped me from doing something I thought I'd never do again and been just watching out for me. I'm not an Evans anymore on the day they put you in the ground mom and dad disowned me and had me taken out of the will so I didn't have a family for awhile. I say it like that cause for what I hear Maka's parents seem to like me her father keeps expecting me to propose but I'm not sure I should I know you've been dead for six months but it doesn't feel right taking something that belonged to you like an inheritance but Maka isn't a something I can just inherit it's bad enough that I'm already having sex with her I've betrayed you once I don't want to do it again. It feels good to get that off my chest I need to head back her parents are coming over for dinner bye Wes I'll see you soon."

I enter the house to see Maka turn as I come in and I'm surprised not only are her parents here but our friends are as well. Great I'll have to wait I had to anyway I guess or she'd stop me.

She comes over to me speaking quietly so the others don't hear "Is everything okay?"

I nod weakly "I just came back from Wes's grave other then that I'm fine."

She nods "I'll make you some coffee you must be cold I'll make it while you change."

I come back and just as she said Maka waiting for me coffee cup in her hand as I come down the stairs. I sit down in the chair look around the room "So what's everyone doing here?"

Maka say on the chair arm "I called them and asked them to come over you seemed moppy so I thought a get together would do you some good."

I stood "I don't feel like being social right now."

Ray hooked his foot at the back of my ankle causing me to fall back into the chair "You never want to socialize so sit down and at least act like you're having fun.

I was morning late the next day Maka was going to work or I could have done this sooner. I entered the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the knife rack on the counter and went into the bathroom. I took off my shirt and slid the knife along my chest from my right shoulder to left hip and watched it bleed before taking the blood on my finger and wrote a message on the mirror. once I had finished my message I started making cuts over my arms. I had to sit down once I had finished with my right arm but did my left none the less. Once I'd finished my left arm my vision faded and the knife slipped from my grip as I lost conciseness and hopefully my life


	8. Chapter 8

Maka's POV

When I'd left earlier Soul said he was right but something was off. He was distant when he spoke when I went to leave after word he did even acknowledge that I was leaving. I asked him if he wanted me to bring something home for dinner he did say anything claiming he wouldn't be here much longer. That in its self was out of place because he doesn't leave the house unless he's going to work. I'm going home to see if he's alright maybe he caught a cold from the rain yesterday. I enter the house and hear nothing I look at the TV and see it was off shocking normally if Soul was home he'd be watching TV. Maybe he was sick? I went up stairs and check the bedroom thinking he might be sleeping but he wasn't so where was he?

I stood in the hall scratching my head "Soul where are you?"

I turned to the bathroom realizing I hadn't checked there. I gripped the knob and a chill went up my spine. I jumped when I opened the door blood coated the floor and the sink there was a message written in blood on the mirror 'The world lost a good man leaving the one that was meant to be taken now that man is gone' The words were close together some overlapped. Blood dripped from the edge of the sink like rain leading to the puddle on the floor. And sat at the end of the puddle was Soul slumped against the tube. I pull out my phone and call an ambulance.

I called Marie from the waiting room after calling everyone about Soul. That was close to an hour ago I've been sitting here staring at my hands since I called them the only thought I had in my mind was why? I look up to what could have been considered a stampede. Black Star was ahead of them Tsubaki at some point had been put on his back to keep him from dragging her. Ray had Cass and Chrona on each shoulder and Patti on his back just a few steps behind Black Star. Kid was huffing for breath being pushed by Liz.

Once every one was standing Black Star asked the one question I was asking as well "What happened?"

I couldn't face them "I don't know I found him like that."

Kid looked at me "Was there a note or anything?"

I told them about the message he left on the mirror and they exchanged glances we all knew what the message meant he wanted to die. I know it had something to do with the guilt he felt about his Wes.

The doctor working on Soul was an old friend of Papa Dr. Stein he was like my uncle more often than not he scared me when I was younger but he didn't mean to it's just who he is.

Stein appeared in front of us still dressed for surgery "I wanted to tell you straight away he's alive and stable but he's sleeping you can see him just a few at a time and don't be too loud."

They visited not staying longer than a few moments and retreated I sat with him until I was forced to leave. He hadn't moved the entire time I sat there just watching him as his breath was rigid and weak like it was forced.

I went home and went to sleep curled around a pillow confused alone and more depressed since Wes died. Did Soul really mean that much to me?


	9. Chapter 9

Maka's POV

Soul's been in a medicated coma for close to a week. I've been thinking about what Soul is to me. I realized that I'm in love with him. I don't know when or how it happened. When I think about it I feel happier than when I thought about what I had with Wes. When arrived to visit Soul today the Iv that contained the medicine that was keeping him in the coma was gone. I assumed that he was just sleeping when I arrived but his he wasn't breathing I panicked.

I ran into the hall "I need some help he isn't breathing."

Stein and a group of nurses run in one of them push a defibrillator. I took several tried and setting it as high as it could go. All sound vanished and my heart beat echoed in my ears with every clap of the paddles. The first thing I heard when my hearing returned was a hard cough. When I turned I saw Soul was breathing again his eyes were open he looked slightly shocked as he looked left and right. He froze when his eyes landed on me.

I glared at him "Surprised to see me Soul."

He shook his head and turned away from me his face was confused like I'd smacked him for no reason "Why?" his voice was a whisper.

I grab him by the shoulder ignoring his groan of pain "I should be asking you that now tell me why."

He closes his eyes a frown forming on his face "I shouldn't have I wasn't meant to." Tears were in his eyes as he spoke

I stare at him in shock "when did you fall in love with me?"

He bites his lip before he answers "After you started living with me maybe even before that."

I moved to the bed and place my hand on his uninjured shoulder "But why try to kill yourself?"

Soul looked at the ceiling "You saw the note didn't you?"

I clench my fists "I saw your suicide note Soul why was those your last words Soul?"

Soul looks anywhere but me "They're the truth Maka Wes was a better man than me people like him he had talent he had a promising career ahead of him a beautiful fiancé." That made be blush "And what am I the brother who shouldn't even be alive."

That is it I slapped him "I don't know what happened to you but this isn't the Soul I know andI feel in love with." oops I side that last part out loud.

Soul sits up with this look of bewilderment "Really?"

I smiled and place a hand on his cheek "Would I have made that promise with you if I didn't."

He moves closer his lips brush mine he rests his forehead against mine " I don't want to just have sex with you Maka I want to just be with you I was wondering if you'd."

I hug him smiling against his shoulder "you don't have to ask Soul you never had to ask.


	10. Chapter 10

Wes's POV nine years later

I parents tell me I'm named for an uncle I've never met but I'm not too sure about that. When I ask why I'm name after him they always tell me without him I wouldn't be here. My family doesn't have much but we're happy that's what matters. They say there taking me to see my uncle today I don't know how to feel but honestly I'm afraid.

I stare out the window as we pull into a graveyard "Why are going into the graveyard."

My father voice was serious a rarity it was scary "This is where your uncle is."

Before we begin walking my father get's something from the trunk I know it is. It's the case he kept on the highest shelf in their bedroom. I was told to never touch I wonder what my father is going to do with it. We walk past several graves I notice a pair catch my parent's eyes they glare and keep going.

We arrive at our destination and my father leans the case on the tombstone and says something to it before standing back up.

My mother smiles "Someone's here to meet you Wesley." my mother pushes me forward "Meet Wes it seems only right to name him after you.

I bow my head to the tombstone. I hope that one day I Wes Albarn could be as good a man as my uncle was.


End file.
